Big Time Crush
by HalfwayThere1
Summary: When Alex entered the Palm Woods Hotel he would've never thought he'd find true love within these walls.   I totally suck at summaries xD     Yaoi O.O Don't like, don't read... Rated M for later chapters :3     KendallxOC :3
1. The Palm Woods Hotel

Here it iiis...

My first fanfic eveeeeeer xD Lol...

At first I need you to understand, that English is not my mother tounge, I'm native German. So if there are any grammar mistakes or typos, please tell me so that I can correct them (I prefer receiving those corrections in PMs, not in reviews :3)

What brings me to my next point^^:

With this being my first story, I want you all to review and tell me, what was good and bad :3 And maybe you have some good ideas to add to the next chapters :)

Next is... This is a first person narrator and I believe it iiis a bit creepy if I, for example, would describe me to myself O.O Don't you agree? That's why I won't tell (much) about Alexander Young's appearance. (Maybe in a later chapter) :3

Oh and I wrote 3 chapters so far and I'll upload them at once^^

The first chapter is very short, it's going to be a little introduction to the story.

Chapter two and three aren't that long either, but much longer than the first xD I'll work on that .

I also added some German to the story, translations will be found at the end of the chapter.

Yupp... I rated this story "M" for safety :P But this allows me to use foul language^^ Aaaand... well... I'm not so into writing smut (even though I like reading it :P) So maaaaybe this will be added later O.O

And btw (if you don't already know) this is going to be Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush even though I'd love to :3 I just own my little Christian Young^^

So... here we go

**Chapter 1, "The Palm Woods Hotel"**

„Oh mein Gott*…", was the only thing I was able to say when I opened the entrance door of the Palm Woods. My eyes were glistening when I walked to the reception thinking "Jackpot!"

On the counter were a little bell and a plate saying "Manager".

"Er... does it mean he's called Mr. Manager?", I said in a low voice ringing the bell even though I knew it wasn't even funny to me. Only a few seconds later a big man with a stressed face opened the door behind the reception. "What's it now, Carlos?", he almost shouted at me.

"Whoa! I'm not Carlos", I said shocked. "I'm Alexander Young. Got it?"

A big apologizing smile appeared on his blushing face. "Welcome at the Palm Woods Hotel, my name is Mr. Bitters, sorry for the harsh greeting.", he said in a now friendly voice adjusting his glasses. "You must be the new one for apartment 1J. Please follow me."

On the way to the escalators I admired the lobby... at least what I was able to see with this big man in front of me. "God... Jackpot..."

"So, aren't you a bit young to live alone in a hotel?", he asked me while pressing the button.

"Well, practically I'll ever be Young.", I said receiving a fake laugh from Mr. Bitters. "I'm from the east coast and my parents didn't want to quit their jobs, that's why I moved here alone."

Once the manager opened the door to my [giant] apartment my jaw dropped wide open. "Duh... Ach du heilige Scheiße**..."

"Here's your apartment, Mr. Young. Your bags will be here in the next five minutes.", Mr. Bitters said, still friendly. "Here's a brochure of the hotel containing a map. If you have any questions or wishes I'm always at your service." He gave me the key and left.

I closed the door behind him getting a hysterical laugh flash. "Oh my god!", I cried running through the apartment. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... This must be a dream!"

I threw myself onto the couch and grabbed the phone calling home forgetting about the time difference though it was only three hours. "Mom... Das wirst du nicht glauben***..."

*Oh my god.

**Holy shit.

***You won't believe it.


	2. Apartment 2J

**Chapter 2, "Apartment 2J"**

The next moring I woke up at 8am. Way too early, but I was too excited to see every inch of the hotel. I opened the window having a view on the yet empty pool area. "Oh my god that's the sunniest Sunday morning I've ever seen", I thought stunning, put on some swim trunks and took a towel. Once I arrived at a pool there was a (good-looking) brunette girl reading something on one of the what I would call "Luxus Lounge Chairs". Only two of them were in the sun already, so I took the one to her right. I've put the towel onto it and glanced at the book which seemed to be a script for some teenie TV show.

Suddenly she slapped my face and started to cry. "You cheated on me!", she shouted. I was totally confused and shocked, I couldn't move any inch. "You said you loved me thousand times, but I know you were having sex with my stepsister! You little bastard!" And once again she slapped me. Now I felt the blood rising to my cheek and it started to hurt. "Ouch!", was the only thing I was able to say when she started to smile.

"Hi, I'm Camille, future Oscar winner. Who are you?"

"What the...", I started to say but she cut me off.

"Sorry if I baffled you, I was practicing for an audition."

"You'll get the role, for sure!"

"Really? I hope so, too!", she shot a huge smile at me. "So, what's your name again?"

"I'm Alex... N-nice to meet you. Well... it wasn't really that nice but yeah... you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Oh, oh yeah... Sorry again." She put the script on a little table next to her lounge chair. "So you're the new one in apartment 1J."

"Yeah, how come you know?" I was baffled again."

"Oh, that's because every week the residents of apartment 1J change their apartments."

"Why's that?"

"You didn't meet the guys from apartment 2J yet, did you?"

"No."

"But you will, for sure. I have to go to the casting now. Good bye, Alex.", she said grabbing the script and walked into the Hotel.

At 12am when more people where coming to the pool I decided to grab something to eat and went to my apartment. I sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and took a giant bite of my sandwich. I opened my Coke and right when I wanted to sip I heard a heavy crash from above and some guys shouting "Whoa! That was a Big Time Crash, Carlos!"

Unfortunately I spilled the whole coke over my t-shirt. "Maybe that's what Camille meant... And this seems to be 'Carlos'..." I turned the TV off and cleaned my T-Shirt up. I grabbed a new coke, put on another shirt and sat back onto the couch listening to the guys of 2J. "Are they playing Apartment Hockey?", I asked myself while eating. Now there was another audible crash and someone shouting "Ouch! Carlos... You broke my bandana!"

Okay... Normally I'm not the one to be bothered that fast, but I didn't want to change apartment and that's why I took the stairs up to apartment 2J. In front of the door much more noise was audible and I imagined how they must've destroyed their apartment. When I knocked at the door everything got quiet inside. I heard someone say "That's Bitters! Fuck!"

Two minutes later a little girl, maybe ten or eleven years old, opened the door and gave me an innocent smile. "Hello.", she said.

"Hi there... I'm Alexander Young from apartment 1J. Is your mom here?"

"No."

"Someone else?"

"Yes."

"Can I talk to this person, please?"

"Hold on a sec.", she answered. But then she turned around, closed the door and shouted: "KENDALL! It's not Mr. Bitters. And next time it'll cost 20$... from each of you."

I was a bit puzzled. "What's this supposed to mean?" I put my ear onto the door.

"Katie, you're not getting any money... It's not Bitters.", a boy's voice said.

"Kendall. You can't trick me. You said 'No matter who it is, distract them while we tidy up.'", the girl said in a contractor's voice.

"Katie! You're so mean!", another boy's voice lamented.

"I know.", she answered.

Once I heard steps, I cleared my throat. Someone said: "Shh! Be quiet" and I believed this must've been Kendall. The door opened and my heart skipped a beat. A tall guy with sand colored hair and awesome green eyes looked at me friendly.

"Hey there, what's the matter?", Kendall said in a calm voice as if nothing happened.

Still shocked by the stunning view I only stumbled something that should have been a "Hello.".

"Is everything allright?", he asked a bit worried, but I only could nod as answer.

"So, what's the matter?", he asked again.

I felt a giant blush creep over my head. "S-sorry, wrong d-door.", I managed to say, turned on my heels and walked to the stairs. Once I was out of sight I ran to my apartment and leaned into the door.

"Oh my god... I think I fell in love..."


	3. Avoiding Him

**Chapter 3: Avoiding**** him**

Later that day I went to a restaurant to eat something when I saw Camille sitting alone at one of the tables. I asked her if she was alone and if I could eat with her.

She shot a huge smile at me and agreed.

"So, how's life going at Palm Woods?", she asked taking a bite of her french fries.

"Well... Knowing no one is a bit strange, but it's quite funny, though.", I admitted.

We chatted for some time. She asked me about my parents and I told her, that we lived in a town about two hours from New York. My parents didn't want to quit their jobs and thought 17 was old enough to live alone. My mom came to the US about 20 years ago from Germany, surely she taught me German so that we could visit my Oma* and Opa* back there. They even thought of a name that could be pronounced "normal" in English and German.

We were about half finished with dinner when Camille yelled for someone named Logan and I turned my head to see "Logan". I immediately froze when I saw four guys, one of them being Kendall. I hoped that they wouldn't recognize Camille, but she just continued yelling.

"Fuck.", I said when they were heading for our table and crawled under the table. Camille immediately stopped yelling asking if I was allright.

"Shh!", I told her and I think she understood.

Once the boys arrived Camille greeted them. "What's up, Big Time Rush?"

"Oh, James just needed some mirror for his hair.", Logan said.

"It really is a emergency", another boy snubbed obviously being James."

"So, Camille, why do you have two half-eaten plates?", a fourth voice asked confused.

"O-oh... Er... I am a bit h-hungry.", she lied nervously. "That's all."

"I see.", Kendall said, his voice making my heart beat faster. "And who's that guy below your table?"

"Fuck!", I thought. I emerged from below the table and said "Oh... Eh... I was just... I lost my knife. Toilet?"

Blushing again heavily I left for the toilets.

I sat down on one and locked the door. "Oh my god!", I said hysterically laughing. "I'm so embarrassing." I started to cry.

"Why me?"

I heard the door open and I immediatly got quiet.

"Why did you come with me, Carlos?", James' voice asked stressed.

"Because I desperately need to pee!", Carlos answered and I heard some peeing noises.

I couldn't help but let out a little sob. And I blushed again.

"Er... Is everything ok in there?", James asked.

I cleared my thraot and thought of an excuse. "Er yes... it's just er... I have a little cold."

"Oh my god! A cold? In summer? In LA?", I thought hitting myself.

"Oh, okay.", James said. I could definitely hear his disbelief. Both of them left the toilets and five minutes later I did the same.

I took a look at our table and felt a little relief when I saw that Camille was alone. I walked to her and sat down.

"What was that?", she asked straight from the shoulder.

"Duh... er...", I stuttered. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yup.", she nodded.

"Today I was heading to 2J to complain about the noise... And when...", I started to say but she cut me off like in the morning.

"And when you saw Kendall you immediatly fell in love with him.", she finished my sentence."

I was baffled. "How come you know?"

"Well... Who wouldn't fall in love with him?", she asked jokingly.

"So, you too?", I asked her hoping Camille would disagree.

"No no, I have a crush on Logie.", she told me nonchalantly.

On our way home we talked a lot. I really liked Camille, she was nice and open, she didn't even said any comment about me liking guys.

Once we arrived at the Palm woods she stopped walking. "Hey, how about the boys, you and me go to the mall next Saturday? Maybe you can start anew with them."

"Do you really believe that'd be a good idea?", I asked uncertain. "I don't even think he likes... boys."

"I don't know, too.", she told me and shrugged. "Lets find out."

"Bright prospects..."

"Oh come on, Alex!", Camille said smiling. "It'll be fun."

"Okay, if you think so. Thank you."

We said our good-byes and left for our apartments.

Luckily it was quiet in 2J. "Maybe they have to get up very early tomorrow.", I thought drifting off to sleep dreaming about one special person.

* Granny and Grampa :3


	4. Avoiding Me?

I hope you like this new chapter^^ Yeah... Kendall wasn't prestent that much until now and won't be too much in this, too xD

And... I... added... some... smut-like... part xDxDxD It's really short and I totally felt naughty and embarrassing... Maybe this feeling will go away in future? xD

Oh and I changed a bit in my "writing style" xD Alex' thoughts are now in italics... Whoooooooaaaaaa... xD

Go, enjoy :3

**Chapter 4: Avoiding...**** Me?**

I didn't know how I got through the next week, but somehow it finally was Friday when I sat at the set of the tv show where I portrayed one of the main characters. Accidently I messed up many parts of my script [thinking of someone else] and the director told me to look through it again. I was just about to finish rereading when my talent manager came to tell me, that I needed to go to school until I'd get 18. I didn't hate school, so this was no problem for me and he told me that the Palm Woods had a school I could attend and I was fine with it.

Back at home in the evening I was as tired as never, but still nervous about the next day. I hated being nervous, both because of fear and anticipation, and I felt a little nausea rising in my stomach. "Come on, Alex! It'll be allright tomorrow.", I said loudly to myself.

But I needed some distraction though. I turned the TV on and watched some movies until it finally was 10pm, a bit early to go to bed on a Friday, but I wanted to be completely well-rested on the next day. Earlier that week, Camille told me that the guys would love to go to the mall, especially James because he needed some new bandanas, and that we'd catch the guys at 12am at the mall.

When the alarm clock rang I was already awake and I stopped the clock. But I stayed in bed and I felt again anticipation rising... but this time in my pajama pants and I closed my eyes. I let my hand slide into them and felt my member hardening. I imagined Kendall's beautiful lips would touch mine and immediately I was rock hard. I stroke lightly with one finger along the shaft still imagining the gorgeous boy's touch as I felt my body shivering.

Suddenly a loud knock at the apartment door made me stop and I ran to it trying to cover the tent in my pants. I opened the door a bit hiding my crotch behind the door as I saw Camille. "Hey Camille.", I greeted her.

"How about grabbing something to eat before we go to the mall?", she asked. "I also asked Jo."

"Oh well... would it be okay if I took a shower before that, I just woke up.", I asked back.

"Sure, Jo and I said we'd meet at 10:30 in the lobby. There's a nice breakfast restaurant next to the Palm Woods"

"Sounds great, see you then.", I answered when I closed the door.

At 10:30 I exited the elevator [Too lazy to use the stairs] as I ran into Camille and a blonde nice-looking girl. They both wore some smart-casual shirts and Jeans and I, myself, wore tight grey jeans, a simple white v-neck longsleeve and white-grey sneakers. By the way, my hair was rather short and brunette.

"See, I told you he was good-looking, Jo.", Camille said to the other girl. "Alex, this is Jo."

When we finally went having breakfast, I got to know that Jo also had a crush on Kendall, but she didn't knew I did. But accidently [I at least hoped it was accidently] Camille invited Jo to go to the mall with us, too. Later at 11:30 we headed back to the Palm Woods to get my car [The producer said I needed some more freedom] and we drove to the mall.

We sat in the lobby of the mall when three guys were heading to us. I recognized Logan, but Kendall wasn't between them and I felt my heart getting a little crack.

The girls greeted them and introduced me to the guys.

"So you were the one under Camille's table, weren't you?", Carlos said giggling.

"Yup.", I answered. "And I know you're in love with your helmet so you'd better watch over it, otherwise I'd..."

"Otherwise you'd do what?", the latin asked appalled.

"Chill out, that was a joke.", I immediatly tried to calm him down. Carlos seemed to be a little bit childish to me even though he was 16... and hot.

"So, where's Kendall?", Jo asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"His mom took him with her to run some errands. But he'll be here in about ten minutes.", James, the pretty one, said.

"So, I suppose we're going to wait?", I asked them.

"Sure.", Jo answered in their place enthusiastically.

Painful ten minutes went by when everything started to happen in slow-motion once the door to the mall opened. Kendall wore tight black jeans a white v-neck shirt and a grey chemise, his sandy brown hair streaming in the wind. He [still slowly] walked towards us and I forgot everything and just stared at him. Once he arrived I snapped back into reality, because Carlos smacked me shocked. "Hey dude! You need to breathe! You're totally pale."

As he said this I felt my body aching for air and I took a huge breath of it. Kendall looked at me confused. "Hey, I think I know you."

"He was the guy under Camille's table.", Carlos explained him.

"That's not what I meant." He smiled.

_Oh my gosh... what an awesome smile... And he's smiling at me!,_ I thought happily. But the latin boy smacked me again. "Breathe."

"Oh... Oh, y-yeah. I-I was the one who knocked at your door... b-by mistake.", I managed to say.

Suddenly his smile disappeared and he turned around. "So, James, you wanted new bandanas, then let's search for them. Wanna come with us, Jo?", he said grabbing both James and Jo's hands heading to some stores.

My world fell apart. _Did he notice it? Of course he did, it was more than obvious! Does he hate me now?_ I felt my eyes watering, but I tried to avoid tears succesfully.

Camille didn't notice my pain, she had only eyes for Logan. "So, what are we going to do?", he asked her. "Bookstore?" She nodded and they left.

Now only Carlos and me where left.

"Helmets?", I asked.

"Helmets.", he answered. His obsessions for helmets made me smile. _Perhaps he can distract me from Kendall..._

After trying some on, Carlos bought about five, even though I knew, he would never replace his 'one and only' hockey helmet by them. I only bought a funny hat saying "I 3 LA" for my dad and we left the store.

"So, you guys go to the Palm Woods School, don't you?", I asked him while he bought some Hot Dogs for us. "On Monday I'll join you and I hoped to sit next to someone I knew.

"Yeah, cool.", he answered simply and bit off half of the Hot Dog.

"Guten Appetit*.", I said and did the same.

Later we met the other's again, but Kendall and Jo were already gone. James told us, that Kendall didn't feel well and Jo wanted to accompany him. After he said that my heart broke apart with an audible crack.

"Breathe.", Carlos remembered me again and I obeyed.

"I want to go home", I said. _He fucking hates me._ "I don't feel that good either." _Why is this always happening to me? _"Is that okay for you?"_ I'm so fucked up._ "I can drive you home though" _I'm worthless._

"That'd be nice.", Logan said. "I think Mrs. Knight wouldn't be that happy if she had to pick us up, too." _I'm nothing._

When we finally were at home we all said our good-byes and left for our appartments. I sat down on the couch and stayed there not moving for what felt like hours. When it was 8pm I went to bed with red eyes, the tears were used up hours ago.

* * *

Lol yeah... Alex always goes to bed a bit early... xD That will change, promised xDxD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though the end was quite 'dramatical' xD Kendall and Alex will get together soon, don't worry :3 Oh and btw: I wanted to use the word "nausea" so badly xD That's one of the most stupid English words I've ever seen xDxD

Carlos: "Don't forget to review!"

Yup, Carlos reminds us of everything, doesn't he?

Bye :3

Edit: Lol... Not one single person reviewed... Duh... *cries* I'll continue though :P

*Enjoy your meal.


	5. Carlitos Knows

I'm so sorry... It took me so long to update... I just wasn't inspired enough to go on... And now here's a way too short chapter... I hope you enjoy it although :)

* * *

**Carlitos Knows**

It was 6am when I woke up because of my alarm clock. "Why the hell did I say I liked school?", I asked myself loudly while standing up. I walked into the bathroom to have a quick shower and put on some jeans and a blue t-shirt. With still wet hair I made breakfast and couldn't help but miss my mom. She always made the best breakfast for me and my brother, but now I had to take care of that myself.

After finishing breakfast I put the dishes into the dishwasher and left for the Palm Woods lobby. Carlos told me that he'd pick me up there and surprisingly he was already there. "G'morning..." He yawned.

"Good morning, Carlos.", I answered feeling the urge to yawn also. "Ready for school?"

"Nah, never...", the caramel skinned boy told me and we left for the Palm Woods school. As we entered only some pupils where there yet and I walked to the teachers desk. The teacher was rather young and had blond hair. "Hi, my name is Alexander Young and..."

"And you're my new pupil.", she completed my sentence happily. "My name's Miss Collins. Take a seat and later you'll present yourself to the class once everyone is here."

I walked back to Carlos and seated myself next to him. "Gosh... She wants me to present myself to the class. I can't do that! Too... Shy..."

The latino looked at me suspicious. "You're... 'Shy'?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Didn't notice."

"Hey... Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Didn't mean to."

"I hope so!"

"So... er... What's your favourite school subject?"

"Carlos, what's that about? I thought you hated school. So why are you asking me stuff about your most hated thing?", I asked him. I felt nervousness rising up my stomach. _He's coming soon._

"Just some smalltalk.", he answered me. "Dude, breathe." _Fuck._

"Yeah... Forgot about that again."

"Now answer my question." _ Is he trying to distract me?_

"Well... It's Arts and eventually any foreign language."

"Oh, cool. Which languages did you learn?"

"German, as you might know, but also French and Spanish."

"Pues podemos hablar Español. ¡Qué suerte!"*

"Sure we can."

"Why did you leave so early, Carlos?", another voice behind me asked. While we were talking more and more people were entering the classroom, but that one particular voice caught me off guard. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "¡Respira!**, Carlos reminded me again before telling Kendall that he had wanted to pick me up.

"Well, then I should say 'hi' to you, too, Alex.", Kendall said to me and I turned around to face him. _Gosh, he remembered my name... He's so gorgeous... Oh my god..._

"Alex, breathe.", the latino reminded me for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I think you have some breathing disorder." _I'm just too stupid._

"Yeah. Maybe Dr. L should check you.", Kendall said smirking at Logan who just sat next to him. Suddenly I noticed that Kendall had seated himself next to me. _Breathe... Whoa! I reminded myself!_

"Yeah, funny.", Logan said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should do, Logan.", I chuckled nervously. I looked to Kendall again and he was smiling at me, which made me smile, too. Suddenly he frowned and I instantly looked back to the front as the door opened. As James closed it gently, the bell rang and Miss Collins stood up. "Good morning, everybody. As you may have noticed we have a new student. May you come to the front and introduce yourself?", she asked and smiled warmly at me. I stood up and walked over to the board.

"So, well.. er... Yeah.", I muttered and started to blush. _Ok, calm down. You need to impress Kendall._

I looked over to Carlos as he mouthed "Breath."

I wrote my name onto the board. "OK, my name is Alexander Young, I recently moved here from the East Coast and... I'm an actor. Well that's practically it. Do I need to say more?", I asked Miss Collins.

"No, that should be it, thank you. Seat yourself, please."

After school and giving a very awkward goodbye full of blushing and holding breath to Kendall, Carlos offered me to bring me to my apartment. "Can I come in?", he asked me and I nodded. I closed the door, threw my school stuff into my room and walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink, Carlos?", I asked him grabbing a bottle of soda and two glasses.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you.", he told me in a serious voice.

"Er.. Ok?" I walked over to the sofa and put everything on the coffee table. Then I said down and poured some soda in my glass.

"Everyone pretends me to be stupid and childish, and maybe I am, but...", Carlos said to me while sitting down next to me. "But I'm very good at reading people's mind. Not that it would have been so hard with you, Alex."

"Carlos, what is that supposed to mean?" I got pretty nervous again and took a huge sip of my soda.

"You don't have a breathing disorder thing, but a heavy crush on Kendall."

My face turned instantly red and I put the glass back on the table. "N-n-no I d-don't!"

"Dude."

"What 'dude'?"

"You can't lie to me, even James noticed and he's obsessed with his hair."

"D-did Kendall say something to you?"

"No... not yet."

"What does that mean?"

"He told me that he wanted to talk to me after school."

"Oh my god! He noticed, too! And now he hates me!" I started to cry heavily.

"Whoa!", he exclaimed. "Dude, calm down."

"I-I can't calm down. I-I'll change hotel... Yeah, that's what I need to do!" Carlos petted my back.

"No, you won't. Now let me finish speaking." I nodded.

* * *

I planned it to be different, but then I decided to turn chapter 6 into a flashback, that's why we have some kind of cliffhanger here. I promise you guys that one of the next chapters will be way longer. (Well... I don't know yet if the flashback will be that long, but I try to get at least 1,000 words for the next one... Although that really isn't much...) Duh... I dropped Spanish (even though I kind of liked it a bit) and now it was so hard to form such an easy short sentence Y.Y Creepy.

I hope I can update earlier next time...

Love you guys ;)

R&R! Otherwise I'll let Carlos chase you down O.O

A/N: I didn't want Carlos to be Alex' kind of best friend at first xD Actually I planned to let Logan take that part... Lol

* * *

*Span.: "We can speak Spanish then. How lucky!"

** Span.: "Breathe!"


	6. Drink, Drank, Drunk

I know... you hate me for not updating in over a month... I'm just too stressed by school. I can't promise to update more often :3 I hope you don't hate me now *hides*

Well... Here is the crappy chapter 6... I wasn't able to write more than 1000 Words... Shame on me...

Gosh, I use "..." way too often O.O

Some random info:

- This is a flashback, because Carlos tells Alex what happened.

- Drinking beer, wine and champagne at the age of 16 is legal in Germany (But that doesn't mean they'll only stick to that stuff in this chapter... :3)

- What they do in this chapter is completely illegal, becuase they aren't even 16... And it's also illegal to give alcohol to underage people.

- Don't drink and drive!

- Stay away from alcohol... The hangover is not worth getting drunk (I'm speaking from my own experience...)

- My English totally sucks in this chapter. Maybe I should find someone to proof read for me

- I love bumblebees, I didn't mean to offend one of those cute creatures :3:3:3

- Carlos is a hot mess :)

- The title of this chapter is how we learn irregular verbs in School xD (Present Tense, Simple Past, Past Participle xD)

- Alternative Title: Duh, I won't tell... Because that would spoil the whole chapter xD

-Disclaimer:

Big Time Rush isn't mine... Sadly but true. I only own my little Alexander Young (who doesn't appear in this chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Drink, Drank, Drunk**

Jenny Tinkler from home room was holding another summer party in her basement, although it wasn't really summer-ish back in Minnesota when the boys were fourteen. Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan were invited, of course they were the first ones she asked.

After a hockey match they won, the guys went to drink smothies to celebrate their win, when the "next Gwen Stefani" found them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not that much. We were just talking what to do this weekend."

"Oh, that's perfect, becaaaaaaaause... I'll have a party this weekend.", she said happily. "My parents will visit my grandma, so no one will be there."

Jenny was only seconds away from freaking out, but James tried to calm her down.

"Sounds great, Jenny!", he said. "Gosh... What will I wear?"

"Well yeah, that's the problem."

"Why's that a problem?", Logan asked.

"You see... It's going to be a theme party!" She definitely was excited, unlike Kendall.

"I don't really like theme parties.", he said. "It's always like "Prince and Princess"-stuff."

"What theme will it be?", Carlos asked Jenny. He obviously was excited, too.

"It's... going... to... beee...aaaaa..." She grinned. "Dress-As-Ugly-As-Possible-Party"!"

"But... But what..." James made his typical "The Face"-move. "The Face?"

"The uglier your clothes are the prettier is your face.", Logan said to the pretty boy while he patted his shoulder.

"Oh guys, and you don't need to bring any food or drinks, my big bro will buy all this.", Jenny added.

"This means there's going to be muuuuch alcohol?" Carlos was even more excited.

"Of course! See you on Saturday, 8pm." She left.

[Time skip]

The four guys arrived at Jenny's house at about 8.30pm. The complete basement and garden was already totally overcrowded and someone they didn't knew opened the door.

"Hey, where's Jenny?", Logan, completely dressend in neon pink, asked her.

"I dunno.", she said. "Maybe drunk or stuff." The girl turned around and ran off.

"The party started half an hour ago... And Jenny's drunk?" Kendall smirked. He wore some very old clothes of his grandpa. "That's totally Jenny."

"Who cares?", James dressed enirely black with a huge green bow tie said. "Come on, Logie! Let's get the party started!" He pulled a very surprised with him.

That left Carlos and Kendall.

"You know, that's not a Halloween party, Carlos?", Kendall whispered. "Cute, though."

"No, bumblebees aren't cute, they are ugly." He pouted.

"No pouting, please. I'm sorry."

He really seemed sorry and Carlos wondered, because lately, when the latino was arround, Kendall started acting strange.

"No harm done, bushy brow." Carlos dropped his thoughts. "Let's get drunk."

Kendall smiled and they went to get some alcohol.

[Short time skip]

At about 2pm the sandy haired boy was totally drunk, just like Jenny who was topless in her pool, and Carlos decided to bring him home. He told Logan and James, who were both making out with some girls, so and took Kendall with him. He drank way too often to get drunk that easily, but the taller one only drank a few times a year.

The walk was quite easy, Carlos didn't have to help him walk, only when they crossed streets. But when they were halfway at Kendall's house, he started to cry heavily.

"Oh my gosh, Kendall?", Carlos was shocked and kept hold of him. "What happened?"

"If you only knew." Kendall didn't sound any drunk.

"Why... You're not a single bit buzzed."

"No, I'm not." He dried his eyes.

"Why the hell did you act drunk then?" Carlos was really upset, he would've wanted to stay longer at the party.

"I wanted to be alone with you."

"What? Why?"

"You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Of course I do, but why..."

"Shut up, Carlitos."

Kendall sat down on a bank close to them and offered the latino the seat next to him.

"I know, you don't think the same about me, but... Well... It's just like... Duh... Ghnnhh..."

"Kendall Knight, you never run out of words.", he looked straight into the sandy haired boy's eyes, but smiled. Suddenly Kendall leaned forward to put his lips on Carlos' who didn't have time to avoid it. He (gently) pushed the taller boy away and Kendall turned immediately red. He stood up and started to run away, but Carlos stopped him.

"Please, Carlos, don't tell anyone. I know, you hate me now, but please. I totally ruined our friendship... oh my god. Please don't tell Logan and James... Please!", Kendall stuttered.

"Kendall sit down.", the raven said, he was totally calm. "I'm not going to lie, of course our friendship will be a bit strange now for a while, but... I could never hate you, you're my best friend." He smiled warmly. "I'm totally okay with you being gay or bisexual or whatever. And sure, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh Carlos..."

The latino pulled the sandy haired boy into a tight hug.

"Well, normally I'd say 'Love you. No homo.' in such a situation, but I'll skip that for now."

Kendall smiled lightly. "Thank you Carlos. You really are my best friend."

"By the way... you look hilarious 'Grampa Kendull'"

He smacked the latino and pouted. "Asshole. You don't look that nice either, fat bee."

"Earlier that day, you said I looked cute." He pouted.

"I don't care."

Both off them bursted of laughter.

After a little while they continued walking to Kendall's house.

"See you on Monday, Kenken.", Carlos said. "Sleep tight."

"Bye, Carcar."


	7. It Started All With A Coffee

Another update? And it took me only one day? Wow :3 I'm proud of myself xDxD

But... hehe... Well there's way too much hurt/comfort in this chapter, just to inform you^^ But I kinda like the end of this chapter :3

And omg O.O Three reviews at once xD Whoooooop xD *fangirl scream* Thank chuuuuu :)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Big Time Rush... I wish I did. Only Alex is mine :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: It Started All With A Coffee**

After telling me that flashback, Carlos left and my heart was beating like 300 times per minute, I was close to fainting. But all of a sudden a thought popped up in my head. _How could he ever love me? I mean, I always acted like a weird psycho when he was around. Alex, you need to realize that you're always hysterically overreacting in every situation!_

_Try to think rationally. Kendall is totally normal, hot, always calm, down-to-earth, independent - also a leader of a band. And you, Alex, you are the total opposite: You're paranoid, ugly, hysterically hyperactive, complicated, addicted to anyone you like... you're even smaller than him! Gosh... am I that nauseating?_

I opened the door to my bathroom, stepped out of my clothes and turned the shower on. I looked over to the mirror, straight into my face. I was starting to freak out, how could I be disguisted by myself? I stepped into the shower, it was freezing cold, but I needed to calm down. My tears mixed with the icy water, feeling like a hot tub in my face. After a short while, I sat down even though I was shaking heavily, but luckily I snapped back into reality.

_Gosh, why should I be an actor if I was disguisting? But now you see it – you were totally overreacting... You're always expecting the worst. You have enough friends, back at home and you even found plenty here at the Palm Woods. How about having dinner at that five-star restaurant behind the Palm Woods? Yup, you deserve that. Besides, your manager has to pay for that._

I knew that wasn't true, but I pretended as if. After stepping out of the shower I wrapped myself, still wet, in my blanket and went into the kitchen. I desperately longed for a cup of hot coffee with lots of creamy foamy foam-foam. My manager bought a brand new fancy-shmancy coffee machine called "Cal 2"

"Hello user, I am Cal. How may I assist you, Alex?"

"Make a cup of coffee?" _What else could I want from a coffee machine? Who the hell invented that stupid thing?_

The machine started to pour the hot black essence into a cup.

"Would you like foam?"

"Sure, Cal."

Cal also poured the foam onto the coffee.

"More foam, Alex?"

"No, thanks."

_(Lol... little anecdote to Big Time Jobs xD)_

With the coffee and the blankets I went into my room to dress for going out. I put on a pair of black jeans and a misty blue v-neck, then I grabbed my coffee and exited the apartment. I've decided to walk through the Palm Woods Park to get to the restaurant. It was already dusky outside, so I sped up my walk. All of a sudden I bumped into someone and spilled my whole coffee onto them and my shirt. My mood wasn't that great, so I immediatly got angry at them.

"Oh fuck off! Watch where you're walking, stupid little... Oh." It was Kendall. _Wow, you're weird and pathetic, Alex. Now you made nearly every possible thing wrong. Oh, you didn't hit him, how 'bout doing that?_

Kendall just laughed. "I'm sorry I spilled your coffee. Tastes good, though."

"Oh... Er... No... You don't have to be sorry. That was my fault, I was the one who didn't watch. Sorry 'bout shouting... I'm just a bit agitated." I looked away from him.

"No harm done.", I heard him smile, _is that even possible?_ "You don't need to blush, Alex."

"If you haven't noticed, my face is getting red in every situation possible.", I told him. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"What do _you_ want to know?" I got upset. "You don't even like me."

"Who said that?" Kendall really was surprised.

"You've been avoiding me all the time, haven't you noticed?", I looked straight into his eyes.

"No, honestly I didn't notice that." He gave me a confused look.

"Then you're like totally normal to me, but in the next moment you're ignoring me."

"Didn't do that on purpose."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I was fed up with that cat and mouse game, so I went past him, but he gripped onto my arm.

"Let go off me, Kendall! What's it now?" A single tear went down my face, but the sandy haired boy wiped it of with his thumb.

"Well... Actually I wanted to ask you out."

I couldn't believe what he just said to me and I felt my knees weaken. Only his grip on my arm prevented me from falling and I started to cry.

"Why are you mocking me like that?", I asked him but he only smiled at me. "Why the hell are you laughing at me?", I shouted at him and ran away. Luckily no one else was there. Suddenly I tripped and fell onto the hard surface. _Why me?_

I just lay there and cried. Not because it hurted physically, of course it did, but I was emotionally down and that's what hurt the most. The person I loved seemed to hate me that much. Right in that moment I just wanted to die.

I felt a hand on my back comforting me. "Are you okay, Alex?" He helped me back on my feet, but I slapped his hand away, so I was kneeling in front of him and wiped the tears and dirt away.

Suddenly Kendall bent his knees to put his lips onto mine. It wasn't a soft kiss, he put all his feelings into it and so did I. When licked my lower lip I willingly opened my mouth to grant him access and cupped his face with one of my hands. My tounge explored every inch of his hot mouth and I felt him putting his arms aournd my waist. I layed back onto the cold ground and pulled him with me so that he was sitting on top of me. After an eternity he pulled away, gasping for air.

"I wasn't kidding, Alex.", Kendall said and ran his fingers through my hair. "Hey babe, no need to cry."

"I'm just happy, Kendall."

"May I help you up? I don't think my mom would like seeing me in such a position." After he said that I noticed that I was grounding my crotch against his and heavily blushed. He grabbed my hand and put me back onto my feet.

"You look cute when blushing."

"Men don't look cute." I pouted. (1)

"Well, then you're sexy." He pecked me on the cheek and I smiled. "I asked you something, did you forget?"

He took my hand, but I raised an eyebrow. "What question?"

"About that date, you know?"

"Oh...", I giggled. "Of course I'd like to go on a date with you, Kendall Knight." I wrapped my hands around his torso, got up on my tiptoes and gave him a deep kiss. "I love you."

* * *

They're finally together! YEAH! No more crying xD (Maybe...)

Lol.. There was one review saying, that Kendall should stop being rude. He's not rude on purpose ;) Better now? *biggrin* Oh... and I skipped sending this chapter to have someone proofread it, I wanted to upload it xD

(1) Lol girls, please, never say to a guy that he's looking cute xD That's so gay... and even I say that xDxD

EDIT: I added some little stuff at the beginning of "Drink, Drank, Drunk" (They were fourteen when all that happened and some stuff at "random information"^^)


End file.
